Miredrius
Miredrius is a territory of unified states located in the south east of the continent. To the north it shares land borders with Sevealia, while in the west it borders on Etelassa. The south and eastern borders line the ocean, making up roughly half of the territories borders. The territory contains the entirety of the Scarlet Woods, including the Sea of Crata which lies within. History Governance Politics The territory of Miredrius, unlike every other nation in the world is not a true nation. Rather, it is a collection of autonomous city states united into a military and economic alliance. The rulership of every city in Miredrius varies, ranging from monarchies, to theocracies and democracies. The alliance as a whole is lead by the Scarlet Council, a council made up of three representatives from each city. The Scarlet Council meets to discuss matters affecting the entire alliance, such as taxation and trade tariffs, as well as matters relating to external threats to the alliance. When not dealing with these issues the council acts as an intermediary between cities, resolving disputes and misunderstandings. City States The following city states are present in the Miredrius alliance: * Eastcoast * East Crata * West Crata * Forestborder * Eastwoods * Westwoods * Southforest * Northborders * Dvorkruka * Elfpeak * First Port * Shadow Port * East Port Culture The culture of Miredrius is just as varied as it's governance, with no two cities maintaining the same practices. Due to their close proximity however, there are a number of commonalities between the cities. These commonalities are not solid rules, but closer to trends and themes, and are not applicable to every city. Social Classes The majority of cities in Miredrius are broken into two social classes. The free citizens and the slaves. Free citizens are typically fairly wealthy, capable of owning property and supporting not just themselves, but also a number of slaves. The particulars of the free class varies wildly, and many cities have the free class split into two or three social classes based upon wealth or profession. The slaves are more uniform in Miredrius. They typically are made up of captured citizens of nearby cities, or their descendants, who have been enslaved in a past conflict. Slaves are generally well treated, being well fed and housed comfortably. The jobs performed by slaves vary from city to city, though menial labour is a very common use. Gender and Race Roles A commonly held belief in the cities of Miredrius is the notion of "Equal, but different."This belief reflects heavily in the way genders and races are treated. There are many fields of work that belong exclusively to a gender, or race, or in some cases both. The exact details of this attribution vary between cities, however no demographic is seen as lesser than any other demographic, nor are they assigned jobs based upon worth, but rather upon natural aptitude. Some cities of Miredrius are highly segregated, with each demographic having their own districts where they work, encountering very few people outside of their district while there. Places like this maintain a common market however, as well as common housing, to ensure that total isolation is never a problem. Demographics Races The cities of Miredrius are the most varied of any in the world. Approximately half the cities contain some mix of all the races. Those that don't typically are either mono-race in their inhabitants. Such cities tend to be unique in their organization, such that every race, even dwarves have a city they alone inhabit. Due to the highly varied nature of Miredrius, exact demographics remain largely unknown. Economy Originally each city of Miredrius minted it's own coin, however as external nations were discovered, and the Scarlet Council formed they slowly moved towards a standardized coin. The current coin being minted by the cities of Miredrius is the Silver Uvaav. The Uvaav trades with the Gold Plain at a rate of 7 Uvaav to one Plain. The divided nature of the cities of Miredrius has lead to a larger variety of grains being grown then normal. Barley, Potatoes and Rye are all grown as the staple crop in different cities, and the three crops flow readily between the cities. Skins are also traded between the cities regularly, though the meat available in each is only the locally hunted meats. The lumber industry of Miredrius is very well developed, and the only lumber industry in the world properly capable of competing with Cieclya. This is due to the uniquely coloured wood of Miredrius having a special appeal for the use in furniture. The mining in Miredrius is poorly developed, but they manage to obtain enough of the core metals required that they have little in the way of needed imports. Military Organisation Each city of Miredrius is required to train and maintain it's own military. The cities of Miredrius regularly go to war with each other, and as such the soldiers they field are among some of the most experienced in the world. Typically the soldiers form into three unique stylings, each with their own little deviations. The first, and most common is the formation fighters. These typically organize into a phalanx armed with spears and large shields, though experimental, or highly specialized, deviations are not unknown. The formation fighters make up the vast majority of any Miredrius standing army. The second most common is the mounted soldier. The mounted soldiers of Miredrius ride a great variety of beasts, each of which are favored by different cities, and used in different ways. The most common mount is the Rhino. A close contended for the top place is the Pentaceratops. Elephants are also commonly used as mounts, though they are generally viewed in lesser terms, and at times are even manned by women. This is a mixture between an insult to the usefulness of elephants as well as women on the battlefield. Even so elephants are at times the ideal mount for a given problem. While large, heavy animals are the most common mounts, horses are also used by cavalry in the military, however it is rather uncommon. The final type of soldier is the solo fighter. Solo fighters are typically retired adventurers, or adventurers who have signed on with the military for a war. While they are varied by the nature of being adventurers, the most common solo fighter is the monk. The methods and styling of the monk are highly respected by the citizens of Miredrius, and it is a common path for a citizen of Miredrius to follow. Wizards and witches are also common as solo fighters, as they do not form into formations nicely. The solo fighters of an army typically band together for the purpose of a staged battle, and most commonly will engage the enemy solo fighters, attempting to negate the wild card element of adventurers in a staged battle. If only one side has fielded solo fighters, the solo fighters will tend to engage formations in whatever unorthodox manner they can find, wrecking havoc with the formation, and potentially with the entire battle lines. This is especially true for the wizards and witches. Category:Nation Category:Old Setting